Every Other Time- Kaji Style
by V. Zhao
Summary: "Every Other Time" by LFO. A songfic about Kaji and Misato. Please R&R. *shameless plug shameless plug*


Every Other Time   
--------------------------------------------------------------------   
An Evangelion Songfic   
by V. Zhao   
  
Author's Notes: Based on LFO's song "Every Other Time." Works for Kaji and Misato. At least I think so... Written after a devastating breakup. *Sigh*   
--------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
'I said lets talk about it as she walked out on me and slammed the door   
But I just laugh about it 'cause she's always playin those games...'   
  
Kaji grinned as Misato refused him again and slammed her door in his face. He didn't really expect her to say yes. She never did. But he was determined. He will be persistent. She still loved him. It was a fact. There was no way she forgot about what they had. What they had was simply magical. He had never felt that way about anyone. How did they lose that?   
  
'Deep down I know she loves me,   
But she got a funny way of showin' me how she cares'   
  
She had always been the one who built walls around herself, putting up shields and masks to fool the world. She was a porcupine with quills that pricked anyone that got close to her. When he met her, she had been cold towards him, no geniune emotion or sincerity. Strickly business, she called it. But then he kept hounding her until she agreed to one date. One date led to two and two to three. Eventually, he found himself falling in love with her and the vunerable, sweet girl behind all her walls. And slowly, she let herself love him. She had to rip out each and every one of her quills to love him.   
  
'Last night she did a doughnut on my lawn   
And drove out with her finger in the air'   
  
But he was stupid. He let himself go. It was obvious that he was not the sort of man who was used to commitment. Truth be told, he had only asked her out because she was beautiful and quite the loveliest girl on campass. It was his fault. He took her trust for granted. Immediately, he walls sprang up again to protect her. However, her quills would not be recovered so easily. A storm of rage rained down on him until finally there was nothing left but an icy coldness. Then they split up.   
  
Sometimes its black   
Sometimes its white   
Sometimes she's wrong   
Somtimes I'm right   
Sometimes we talk about it and figure it out   
But then she just changes her mind   
Sometimes she's hot   
Sometimes I'm cold   
Somtimes my head wants to explode   
But when I think about it   
I'm so in love with her   
Every other time   
Yeah, every other time   
  
Sometimes we sit around just the two of us on a park bench   
Sometimes we swim around like the dolphins in the ocean of our hearts   
  
And now he was back and she looked lovelier than ever. There were times when she would smile at him like she used to, with her walls down, and he would melt from the inside. He knew she never forgot about the way they were. She never stopped loving him. Only now she loved him with a sort of bitterness. She refused to let herself go and just let herself fall back into his arms again. She was smart, cautious. There would only be more pain.   
  
'But then I think about the time when we broke up before the prom and you told everyone that I was gay   
Sometimes I walk around the town for hours just to settle down'   
  
She would make him so angry sometimes with her stubborness. Was he not suppose to make mistakes? Why wouldn't she give him another chance? He kept repeating these questions in his head but he had known the answer. The pain had been too much for her. She would never trust him again, not the way she used to. Everything she had to protect herself with was stripped away to love him.   
  
'But I take you back and you kick me down   
But that's the way uh-huh uh-huh I like it'   
  
Everytime he tried she would reject him so harshly. She was strong. It would not be easy to make her give in to her emotions.   
  
Sometimes its black   
Sometimes its white   
Sometimes she's wrong   
Somtimes I'm right   
Sometimes we talk about it and figure it out   
But then she just changes her mind   
Sometimes she's hot   
Sometimes I'm cold   
Somtimes my head wants to explode   
But when I think about it   
I'm so in love with her   
Every other time   
Yeah, every other time   
  
He was shocked when the door opened again and Misato stood in the doorframe looking at him. A hesistant look clouded over her eyes. A flicker of hope appeared in his.   
  
"Kaji... maybe... I..." Misato looked away and trailed off.   
  
"You don't need to say anything." He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her. It felt so good to feel her melt into his arms.   
  
'Keep it up homegirl, don't you quit   
You know the way you scream is the ultimate   
And when I walk away just watch the clock   
I bet I don't even get around the block   
I said let's talk about it as she walked out on me and slammed the door   
One day we'll laugh about it, cuz we're always playin those games'   
  
End. 


End file.
